Wiggle Around Australia
Wiggle Around Australia is the current Wiggles' first concert DVD, released on April 5th 2017. It primarily uses footage from the 2016 Dance, Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour, as well as the 2015 The Wiggles Big Show and Cinder Emma tour and an Australia Day concert filmed outside the Sydney Opera House in 2015. Song List All songs are from the 2016 Dance, Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour unless otherwise mentioned. # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Dance, Dance! Medley # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # The Shimmie Shake # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Simon Says # Wiggletto # Quack Quack # Crossing the Minch # Lachy! # Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show # The Bear Hunt (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Joannie Works with One Hammer # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # Pappadum # Glendaruel Highlanders March # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Theme # Dial E for Emma # Ballerina, Ballerina # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Open Shut Them # Henry Likes Water (Australia Day concert) # I Love it When it Rains (Australia Day concert) # There Was an Old Man Called Michael Finnegan (Australia Day concert) # Jingle Bells (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Do the Propeller! Trivia *Similar to The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, the video is made up of multiple concerts, with skits and intros occasionally in between. *Similar to The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, those skits make up a loose story of them exploring (in this case) Australia. *The animated intro (as seen at the beginning of Dance Dance! The Wiggles Big Show) is similar to the one in The Wiggles' Celebration!, down to using the same stadium cartoon and Follow the Leader as background music. However, The Cartoon Wiggles are seen in their recent form, and the character title cards are of course changed. *Great Big Man in Red is mentioned in the credits, despite never appearing in the video. However, as this song was performed in the Dance, Dance! Big Show tour, it was likely going to be included but was cut in favor of Jingle Bells. *Simon wears his King John Outfit in one skit from The Kingdom of Paramithi. *Starting with this DVD, apart from Lachy!, the only special feature is a photo gallery. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in February 2018. Gallery Behind the Scenes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes1.png|Anthony in Tasmania File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony as Elvis File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes4.png|Emma Irish dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes5.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Emma, Byron, Tori, Levan, and Jade File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes7.jpg|Levan and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes8.jpg|Emma and Levan File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes9.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes10.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes11.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes13.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes14.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes15.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes16.png|Anthony playing the banjo Promo Pictures File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo1.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo2.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo3.png|Captain and Felix File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo4.png|Michael and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo5.jpg|"The Bear Hunt" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo6.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo7.png|The Wiggles' concert stage at the Sydney Opera House File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo8.jpg|The Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo9.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo10.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:AnthonyFieldintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat File:EmmaintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo11.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo13.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo14.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo15.jpg|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo17.jpg|Wags ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo18.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo19.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo20.jpg|Emma dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo21.jpg|Anthony and his bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo22.jpg|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo23.jpg|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo24.jpg|Anthony, Lucy Jean, Emma, and Leanne File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo25.png|Simon in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo26.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo27.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo28.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo29.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo30.jpg|Anthony and his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo31.jpg|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo32.jpg|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo33.jpg|"Joanie Works with One Hammer" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo34.jpg|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo35.jpg|"Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo36.jpg|Lachy and Ponso File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo37.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo38.jpg|Caterina and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo39.jpg|Caterina and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo40.jpg|Caterina File:TheWigglesandtheirBestofAlbumAwards.jpg|The Wiggles and their Best of album awards File:TheWigglesandGregPage2016.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo41.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo42.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo43.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo44.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo45.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo46.png|Anthony playing his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo47.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo48.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo49.png|Stephanie, Michael, Emma, Leanne, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo50.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo51.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo52.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo53.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo54.png|Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo55.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo56.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo57.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo58.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo59.png|Anthony, Emma, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo60.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo61.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo62.png|Dominic File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo63.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo64.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo65.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo66.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo67.png|The little girls File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo68.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo69.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo70.png|Ian Andrew File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo71.png|"Glendaruel Highlanders March" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo72.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo73.png|Dominic playing the bass drum File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo74.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo75.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo76.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo77.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo78.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo79.png|Captain, Wags, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo80.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo81.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo82.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo83.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo84.png|The Wiggles and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo85.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo86.png|"Simon Says" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo87.png|Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo88.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo89.png|A little girl File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo90.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo91.png|"Quack Quack" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo92.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo93.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo94.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo95.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo96.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo97.png|"Pappadum" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo98.png|Caterina, Leanne, Emma, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo99.png|Emma and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo100.png|Simon doing the highland fling File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo101.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo102.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo103.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo104.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo105.png|Anthony playing the banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo106.png|Lachy, Simon, Michael, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo107.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo108.png|Captain lying on the stage File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo109.png|"Wiggletto" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo110.png|"Henry Likes Water" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo111.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo112.png|Captain in the Mini Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo113.png|Emma and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo114.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo115.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo116.png|Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo117.jpg|Dorothy and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo118.jpg|Michael, Anthony, and Oliver Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Music Category:Live video Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Videos Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Treehouse Movies